


Under the Stars

by dreamingnidria



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Sex, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingnidria/pseuds/dreamingnidria
Summary: Post-KH3. Sora and Kairi finally have some time alone, and Sora has a rare find that could make their night together all the more special.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Under the Stars

“No peeking!”

“I’m not—Hey!” Kairi stopped short, and Sora’s chest bumped into her back. “If I can’t watch where I’m going, you could at least lead me.”

“Yeah, good point.” Sora uncovered her eyes and took her hand in his, giving her a faux-serious look. “But you’ve gotta promise to keep ‘em closed.”

Kairi made a face at him before closing her eyes. “Alright, alright. Promise.”

Sora watched her expression closely, waving a hand in front of her to see if she reacted. Kairi cracked up.

“Hey, you promised!” he said in mock offense.

“I’m not looking, doofus. I can _feel_ your eyes on me.”

“Hmph. Well, it’s hard to look away.” He leaned closer to her, nuzzling her nose with his. Kairi’s face scrunched up as she shut her eyes tighter, a laugh escaping her lips.

“Is _this_ my surprise?”

“Maybe,” Sora teased, but he stepped away and began leading her down the hall. The warmth of Radiant Garden’s dusk light streamed through the inn’s windows, and Sora couldn’t help but admire the beautiful way the red-amber glow shone off Kairi’s hair and blushed her skin when he glanced back at her.

The 7th Heaven Inn still had an air of newness about it despite being a few years old by now. It was the first place Sora had visited with Riku and Kairi after his restoration six months ago, though perhaps “visit” wasn’t quite the right word. When Sora had woken up with them in the castle’s research lab after seven years in the other world, he was more than ready to _finally_ go home, but they’d all needed more time to recover. The three of them had crashed in a room at the inn together for the night. Sora hadn’t spent a night there since, generally preferring to sleep on the ship rather than take up a room that another visitor could use, especially since Radiant Garden was returning to its former glory and becoming a hub of sorts for travelers around the galaxy. But Kairi was with him on this visit, and he wanted tonight to be special.

Sora led Kairi into their room, quietly closing the door behind her. He squeezed her hand gently before releasing it and making his way over to where his duffel bag sat by the bed. He unzipped it and began digging through it for something, and Kairi must have heard the commotion because she scrunched up her face again in apparent effort to keep herself from peeking.

“This isn’t anything _alive_ , is it?” she asked. “Not like that crab you kept under your bed for a week?”

Sora recalled the childhood “pet” he had tried to raise until his mother made him take it back out to sea. In his defense, the creature had followed him around on the beach so much that his seven-year-old self had assumed it had wanted to come home with him, anyway.

“No,” he chuckled. “Nothing like that.”

At last he found it: a brass sphere the size of his fist with various circular engravings marked into it and a straight seam splitting it in two halves. He glanced back up at Kairi to see that her eyes were still closed, her arms crossed and her lips pursed just slightly in impatience. He smiled to himself before reaching over the bed to draw the curtains tightly shut, slipping the room into darkness. He then began twisting the sphere this way and that, eliciting small metal clicks and cranks as the mechanisms within whirred to life. A small aperture slid open, and a light flew from the sphere and began drawing a large, flowing grid across the room. Amber constellations burst to life and floated lazily through the air as though drifting at sea, and a soft purple glow enveloped the whole room. Sora waited until the stars settled into a gentle rotation around the space before setting the sphere on the bed and returning to Kairi, taking her hands in his.

“You ready?” he asked.

“I hope so.”

“Okay… Open your eyes.”

She did so, and Sora’s heart leapt as her eyes brightened in surprise and delight at the glowing starscape that enveloped them both. For a moment, she could only gaze around the room, her lips parted in awe.

“Wh-where are we?” she finally asked, tapping her heel on the ground as if to assure herself she wasn’t really floating in space.

“Our room,” Sora said, and Kairi squinted, evidently straining her eyesight to make out the barely scrutable shapes of their bedroom’s furniture. She breathed a stunned sort of laugh.

“Alright, but what’s all _this_?” She gently lifted a hand at a passing constellation, letting it drift between her fingers.

“It’s a map. We found it last week when we were going through that old shipwreck near Land of Departure. Donald thought it was a battery or something and told me not to mess with it, but I did, and… Well…”

Donald had been considerably _less_ thrilled when he, Sora, and Goofy were unceremoniously thrown into the highly realistic, three-dimensional star chart, though in all fairness, Sora _had_ triggered it while they’d been on the gummi ship mid-flight. For a few disorienting seconds, they all thought they’d been hurled straight into space.

Kairi chuckled, doubtlessly imagining the argument that must have followed. Sora ducked his head, a little abashed, but she didn’t ask him to elaborate. Instead, her eyes focused on a cluster of worlds floating past them.

"So have you been to all these worlds?” she asked, leading him by the hand to follow the meandering constellation.

“Most of them,” he said. “Well, most of them in this area, anyway. See, here’s Twilight Town.” He pointed to the center world, then trailed his finger along each one branching from there. “And we’re right here, in Hol—I mean, Radiant Garden. And there’s Olympus, Agrabah, Land of the Dragons…”

He continued naming them off, occasionally throwing in some detail he thought Kairi would enjoy. “Here’s Atlantica. We really need to go to one of the concerts there, I know you’d like it—Oh, and Arendelle’s beautiful in the winter, I’ll have to show you that, too…”

“This one’s Neverland, right?” she asked, lifting a finger to a star.

“Yep,” he said, squeezing her hand as he remembered their trip there. It had been their first destination together after they’d fully recovered from the long, difficult journey of his restoration. She squeezed his hand back, then looked around.

“So where’s home, then?”

“The islands?” He craned his neck to search the room before spotting a familiar star pattern in a far corner. “Waaaaaay over there, I think.”

He led her over to the minuscule Destiny Islands. He knew it had to be his imagination, but he thought he could just _barely_ make out their old play island on the tiny dot.

Kairi bent slightly so that she could peer at it more closely. She glanced back over the long distance between it and the other worlds Sora had named off, and a sad sort of smile crossed her lips. “Heh. No wonder you always felt so far away.”

Sora’s heart sank at her words, but before he could reply, Kairi straightened and turned to another speck of light.

“What’s this one? It looks like it’d be close enough to see on a clear night.”

“I’m not sure,” Sora said, eyes flickering to the speck before setting back on her. “Probably just a moon or something. Hey, Kairi…”

“Mm?” Her eyes were following a sprinkling of meteors that was passing their homeworld, the corner of her lips rising as the specks darted this way and that. She glanced sidelong at Sora when he didn’t respond, then faced him fully after noticing his expression, concern etching her brow. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…” He worried his lip for a moment, trying to find the right words. He led one of her hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckle of her forefinger. “You know this is all yours, right? That I’ll take you anywhere you want to go?”

Kairi smiled and tugged her hand away so she could kiss him herself. The gesture was tender and slow, and when she broke away from him, he leaned his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a long moment, the low hum of the projected map and peaceful darkness lulling Sora into a comfortable pensiveness until Kairi’s abrupt words popped him back into the present:

“I know.”

He was confused for a moment, having totally forgotten the question he’d asked her, but once he remembered, the frankness of her answer made him laugh. Of course she knew she had him wrapped around her finger; that wasn’t news to anyone at this point.

“Where to next, then?” he asked her.

“I think I like it right here,” she said, loosely wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him closer.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. It’s a nice view.”

Sora kissed her again, happy that she was enjoying this treasure as much as he had when he’d found it. The two of them weren’t apart _that_ often these days; they were able to do plenty of their missions together, often with Riku, and sometimes with another Guardian or two. But when their duties took them to different places from one another, Sora always made a point to have something to share with her once they got back. Sometimes he only had photos, but other times he found puzzles for them to solve together, or a recipe he wanted to try on her, or some sort of local artsy craft he failed hopelessly at but knew she would pick up right away. He found that the practice made their separations a little more bearable, at least.

“I wonder,” Kairi continued in a low, would-be-casual voice, pulling her lips away from his at last. “What all this would look like from the bed…”

Sora felt his face begin to burn, though in all honesty, he had been planning on initiating if she didn’t.

“Lead the way,” he said, leaning in to give her one more kiss, but then Kairi turned her face away just slightly. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she wasn’t looking at him, and her expression had turned hesitant.

“Kairi?”

“I… don’t know where the bed is,” she admitted, unable to suppress a laugh. Sora snickered, earning him a light shove. “Alright, _you_ lead the way, then.”

Grinning, Sora scanned the room until he spotted the faint shine of the brass sphere sitting on the bed. “Right this way.”

He took her hand and led her across the room, sitting down on the side of the bed and opening his arms to her. Kairi was on him at once, straddling his lap and kissing him with an urgency that surprised him. But then, this was their first night together in a couple of weeks. Maybe he should’ve expected her to have some pent up passion to work out with him—

“Mm?” Kairi pulled away from him mid-kiss to look down, and Sora saw that the sphere had rolled into where the mattress had sunk under their weight and rested against her leg. Kairi picked it up and brought it under her gaze, her nose twisting in a curious expression that was so cute that Sora couldn’t help but kiss it.

“H-hey!” Kairi laughed and leaned back from him, looping an arm around his neck for security. “Time out! Tell me what this thing is.”

“It’s what all this is stored in,” he said, gesturing to the projected star chart around them before resting his hand back on her hip. “Neat, huh?”

“Yeah...” Kairi twisted the sphere’s halves in her hands, tapping different buttons. “But how does it—”

The room went pitch black as the stars vanished around them.

“Whoops,” she giggled. “Hang on—”

Sora listened to the metal cranks and clicks with amusement as Kairi puzzled with the map, but a mild frustration began to simmer within him. He was glad she could admire this odd little treasure he’d brought back, but he also wished she could do that some other time, preferably when she wasn’t sitting on him like this. He gently rolled his hips up into her just once, earning him a soft sigh from her that made his pants tighten.

“A-alright,” Kairi breathed, getting the point. “I almost—”

Another click, and the stars reappeared; the room was plunged back into the soft purple and amber glows of the drifting constellations once more. Kairi watched the stars move around them, but Sora was transfixed by _her_ , how gorgeous her indigo eyes looked in the gently changing hues, the way the corners of her lips raised just slightly in wonder, how the warm light perfectly contoured her figure so that she looked like she was glowing. He gave her a few more moments to gaze at the shifting lights before he finally decided to win her attention back.

“Kairi,” he murmured, nuzzling her shoulder. Her eyes shifted down to him, and she gave him an apologetic smile before kissing his forehead. Sora took his lips to her throat, trailing them down to her collarbone and then along the curves of her breasts. Kairi’s fingers raked into his hair, her nails scratching his scalp and bringing him small flickers of relief that made his toes curl. He hooked a finger under the front of her dress to tug it down enough to taste the soft skin between her breasts, kissing and teasing closer and closer to her nipple.

“Mmm… Sora,” he heard her sigh. She’d begun to gently pull at his hair with one hand, still holding the sphere in the other. Just noticing this, Sora took it from her with a gentle (though fumbling) hand, and stretched an arm to set it on the nightstand. The motion shifted their positions so that Kairi was under him, and she used this chance to wrap her legs around him, squeezing his sex against hers.

Sora sputtered in surprise, feeling her warm softness press against him even through their clothes.

“Get these off already,” Kairi grumbled, loosening her hold on him enough to reach between them and tug at his belt. Sora shifted so that she could fully lie on the mattress, then quickly undid his belt and dropped it to the floor. The rest of his clothing soon followed, with Kairi pulling his shirt up over his head. Sora wasted no time in lying back on top of her, gently grinding against her thigh as he delved his tongue into her mouth. Kairi rocked against him, and he could already feel the wet building between her legs.

“On me,” he panted between kisses. “K-Kairi, I want—”

He felt her hands press against his chest, and he rolled onto his back in time to watch her yank her panties down her legs and drop them over the side of the bed. Two thuds on the floor told him that her boots followed. She then stretched a leg over him and lowered herself onto his stomach, her other lips pressing a warm, wet kiss to his skin that made him groan. His cock was _aching_ for her at this point, but he wanted to taste her first.

He waited for her to move up, biting his lip in fervent anticipation, but Kairi stayed where she was, her eyes fixed on the quickened rise and fall of his chest. She trailed a finger down his torso, and then began tracing some strange pattern that Sora couldn’t follow, but then he noticed a few projected stars gliding along his skin.

Vaguely, Sora wondered if he was going to spend the rest of the night competing with the stars for his girlfriend’s attention, but then one tiny glimmer slowly slid up to his jaw, and Kairi’s finger followed. Sora caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, locking his gaze with hers. Kairi gave him a soft smile, her expression so tender and sincere that he couldn’t help but return it as he melted into her touch, and Sora decided a little competition was worth it if it meant she would look at him like that.

Kairi leaned down and kissed him, long and deep and slow. Sora took her in, savoring her taste and the way her tongue moved against his. His hands wandered from her face to her neck to her chest, thumbing at the zipper of her dress. Kairi gripped his hands, pressing them between her breasts and slowly dragging them down so that the zipper split her dress down the middle. She released him long enough to pull the straps over her shoulders and slide the garment off, then settled back on top of him, leaning forward slightly to brush some hair out of his eyes.

Sora was treated to the incredibly alluring view of her fully bare, the warm violet light framing her in an ethereal glow. The projected stars moved along the swells and curves of her body, drawing his eyes to new wonders he somehow must have missed all the other times they’d made love.

“ _God_ , Kairi, you’re so beautiful.”

He told her this all the time, always meaning it, always letting the words escape him before he could stop himself because they were in public or because he didn’t want to embarrass her. And every _single_ time he said it, she blushed. They’d been together nearly six months, had made love countless times since then, eager to make up for lost time in their years apart, and Sora could still make her blush with a simple compliment.

Even now, in the hues of the map around them, he could tell there was a slight deepening of color in her cheeks, and she playfully jabbed the center of his chest to cover her embarrassment.

“Flirt,” she accused him.

“Just being honest,” he said, grinning at her. “But if you _really_ want to shut me up…”

She chuckled and started repositioning the pillow under his head, gently lifting his neck to situate him more comfortably. She then leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips before moving to straddle his shoulders, and Sora slid his hands to her waist to balance her. He watched her lay an arm across the top of the headboard and rest her forehead on it so that she could look down at him, giving him a smile and tapping him on the nose with a finger to tell him she was ready. Sora pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before shifting her in his hands and lowering her into his mouth.

His first impression of her was how warm and supple she was on his lips, and then—when he flicked his tongue inside her—how impossibly _slick_ she was. He lapped into her, enjoying the wet sound of his tongue exploring her and her quiet, gentle moans. He felt her sink onto him a little lower, her thighs clenching around his head just slightly.

He slipped his hands to her hips, sliding a finger between her legs. He trailed it downward until he found the tip of her soft folds and the pearl just beneath.

A short gasp was his reward as he gently rubbed his finger against her clit. He moved in small circles, following the guide of her shaking breaths and moans that grew louder and more pleading the longer he went.

“Oh… Oh, _Sora_ ,” Kairi sighed, her breath hitching. Sora looked up to see that her eyes were fluttering closed, and he took a moment to admire the view of her from this angle before moving forward. He shifted her hips slightly so that he could raise his lips to her clit and suck.

“ _Nghh…_ ” Kairi began rocking against him, snaring one of her hands in his hair to move him with her. Sora felt her dripping onto his chin, and he couldn’t suppress a moan when he opened his mouth wider to drink her in. He gathered her into his mouth, tugging her just slightly with his teeth before returning to her clit and licking it clean.

Kairi whimpered as she pressed against him still harder, and Sora delved back into her, stretching his tongue as deeply as he could into her warmth. He savored the taste of her, hooking and dragging it out of her with fervor, sucking and nipping on her here and there, keeping either a finger or his tongue trained on that one bundle of nerves at all times.

Sora knew from Kairi’s increasingly desperate sounds and the sweet heat spilling from her that she had to be close. He looked back up at her and saw her biting her lip between panting breaths, her brows furrowing and then raising as her expression turned pleading—

And then it hit. Kairi cried out in broken, sobbing breaths, Sora’s name tumbling from her lips over and over. The sight of her was almost too much for him. She was shimmering with sweat as she rode her orgasm out on his tongue, the purple and amber glows caressing her form as she trembled and throbbed on top of him. She gushed into his mouth, and Sora drank it all in with a loud, vulgar slurp that made her gasp. He kept going, eagerly licking her up until she was finally, _completely_ spent.

Kairi slumped over, breathing hard, her soaked folds spread across Sora’s mouth in a sloppy mess. When she kept her eyes closed, Sora watched her carefully, concern beginning to overtake his lust. He slid her off his lips and lifted a hand up to cup her face; her eyes cracked open at his touch.

“You alright?” he asked. Maybe he’d gone too hard too quick this time—but relief came to him as her face broke into a genuine—though tired—smile.

“I’m fine,” she breathed, still shaking. “Just… You’re really good at that.”

Sora felt his face burn at the compliment, but covered his bashfulness by pressing soft kisses to her seam, careful to avoid her still-sensitive clit. His lips trailed to her inner thighs as he gently slipped her off his face and back onto his chest, giving her as much time as she needed to recover.

He could feel that his cock was hard as steel by this point, and he was convinced he’d go off if Kairi so much as _looked_ at it now. He’d come just from eating her out before, and multiple times, so it was always a gamble to go down on her early on. But he’d gladly do it again and again because it was always worth it just to listen to Kairi shake and sob on top of him as she filled his mouth. It wasn’t just her taste that drove him wild; it was _everything_. Feeling her crush him into her, feeling how wet she was and knowing he was the cause of it, that he was the only one who could unwind her like this. Knowing that there was no one else she _wanted_ like this. There was just nothing else like it.

Kairi sighed as she shifted off of him to lie at his side. She pulled him into a long kiss, and Sora saw her expression twist slightly as she tasted herself on his tongue. She had told him before that she didn’t _dislike_ her taste, exactly, but it still just felt weird to sample herself like that. Clearly it wasn’t weird enough to keep her from kissing him afterward, though.

He smiled into her lips and carefully made to turn on his side so he could face her fully, but the motion brought his dick flopping heavily against her hip. Sora hissed at the contact, gritting his teeth and willing himself not to lose it all over her. Kairi giggled, and he felt himself blushing again.

“I think you may’ve enjoyed that even more than I did,” Kairi said, sliding a hand down Sora’s side to lightly trace his rigid length with a finger. Sora turned his head to bury his face in a pillow, desperate to control himself and hide his blush. Kairi laughed again, and he felt her kiss his burning cheek.

“Hey, _you’re_ not allowed to get bashful when you’ve got me smeared all over your face like that.”

Sora snorted a laugh into the pillow, and he felt the mattress shake underneath him as Kairi broke into another fit of giggles. Her laughter was infectious, and he resurfaced so he could join her. He rolled over, propping himself on his elbows so he could hover over her and pepper kisses along her jaw and neck between chuckles. Their laughter gradually subsided as Kairi took him by the chin to capture his lips with her own. Sora felt her thigh rubbing against his waist, and he lowered himself until he could feel her warm skin against his groin.

Kairi hummed a contented noise in her throat, pausing her kiss to nuzzle his nose with hers. “You ready?”

“Always.”

She shifted beneath him so he could cradle her in his arms, snuggling into a comfortable position as she opened her legs to him, and Sora found himself moved by the ready and unwavering trust of the gesture. He wasn’t sure why; it wasn’t as though they’d never done this before. Maybe he was still raw from those weeks without her, or maybe he was still struck by how lovely she looked under the light of the stars. Whatever it was, it stirred a deep longing in him to make sure she knew how much he cherished her and what they had.

Sora gave her a slow, tender kiss, gingerly lowering his weight onto her. Kairi sighed into his mouth and squeezed him between her legs, and Sora tried not to smile in amusement at her growing impatience. He lingered on her a moment longer before finally breaking the kiss to reposition himself, and then he slowly pressed into her.

Sora sucked in a breath as Kairi’s heat took in his tip. She was still slick from before, but he watched her face carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort. He paused when her eyes shut tight at the breach, but then her expression relaxed. She opened her legs a little wider and cracked an eyelid to look at him. Something about his worried face made her breathe a soft laugh.

“Keep going,” she told him, giving the side of his head a playful nudge with her hand as she closed her eyes again. Sora smiled back and turned his head enough to kiss her palm before refocusing.

Slowly, deliberately, he sank into her. He watched her face again as he pushed deeper inside her, trying not to let her warm embrace around his length distract him from the sight of her biting her lip as her eyelashes fluttered with pleasure.

_Beautiful._

Sora felt Kairi tug lightly at his hair, and he realized he must have called her that out loud again. He exhaled shakily, unable to focus on anything other than her tight, enveloping heat. He was fully inside her now, and no matter how many times they were intimate, he just never got used to how incredible and fulfilling and _right_ it felt to be buried in her like this.

Kairi stirred him from his thoughts by slipping her hands behind his neck and pulling him down into another kiss as she slowly rocked her hips against him. Sora moved in and out of her, fighting to keep up with her lips as she took him in. He felt her shift beneath him, trying for a different angle, and he adjusted to better fit with her. They maneuvered like this rather awkwardly for a few moments until Kairi let out a long, low sigh into Sora’s mouth that made his whole body shiver.

“ _That’s_ it,” she breathed, and Sora stifled a whimper as her walls clenched tighter around him. “Right there.”

Sora braced his arms around her and began thrusting into her in earnest, and Kairi met him from below. Their movements started at a tortuous, dragging rhythm that gradually quickened as their pleasure mounted. Before long, Sora had her moaning from every stroke.

“H-harder,” Kairi managed, still keeping pace with him. Sora clumsily laid a wet kiss on her neck, meaning to signify that he’d heard her since he couldn’t bring himself to form words at the moment. He bared his teeth against her throat, the building pressure around his cock driving him to suck on her soft flesh, and then did as she told him. The force of his next thrusts made one of them keen, but Sora was too lost in her to know if the sound had come from him, her, or both.

Sora felt the telltale signs of her completion coming, and the anticipation spurred him to move faster. He laid his forehead on hers and savored the feel of her warm, panting breaths against his lips. All he could hear was their moans and the wet sound of him frantically shoving in and out of her, all he could see was her face right under his, twisted in an agonizing sort of pleasure.

Suddenly his release crashed over him, and he heard himself mumbling her name over and over as he forced himself to push through until he felt her follow him over the edge. Kairi’s legs gripped him painfully as her climax racked through her, and Sora rode her hard, desperate to make it last as long as he could. She clung to him as she wrung him out, a sob escaping her throat. Sora embraced her back, shaking as he emptied into her. They remained in each other’s arms that way for a long moment, eyes closed as the last sparks of pleasure flit through them.

After some quiet, Sora felt Kairi gently shift under him, and he shuddered as the movement slipped him in and out of her just slightly.

“Sorry,” she murmured, kissing his damp cheek.

Her legs relaxed their hold around him, and Sora suppressed the urge to whine; he wanted to stay inside her just a little longer, but he was too exhausted to insist on it. He was too exhausted to move much at all, really. So he stayed as he was, eyes still closed, trying to memorize exactly how her soft, warm body fit against his, how snug and perfect she felt wrapped around him.

Kairi nuzzled at the side of his face as she began tracing her fingertips along his shoulders in unknown patterns, and he could only assume she was following constellations along his skin again. He hummed low in his throat and buried his face in the crook of her neck, enjoying the sensation. After a long, peaceful moment, he finally mustered up the energy to gently pull himself out of her, sighing with the effort. He laid his head on her chest and listened to her calming heartbeat.

He almost felt pathetic for being as tired as he was, but he’d been struggling to hold it together since he started eating her out; now that the lust had dissipated, he was finally becoming aware of just how much his jaw ached. Nothing a quick cure spell couldn’t fix, but he decided he wouldn’t bother; the soreness gave him an odd sense of pride. Kairi must have caught him massaging it, though, because when she spoke, she sounded concerned:

“Did I hurt you?” She gingerly laid her fingertips along his jawline, and Sora shifted so he could kiss them, looking up to give her a wink.

“I think _I_ hurt me,” he chuckled. “You were amazing. Like always.”

Kairi cast her eyes away, sheepish again at his words. Even so, she gently lifted his head and gave the edge of his jaw a feather-light kiss. Sora could’ve sworn it already felt better.

“I love you,” he murmured, nosing into her hair. Kairi turned her head to press her lips to his cheek.

“Love you, too.”

Sora lay there a moment longer, savoring the warmth of her words and her body nestled under his, before reaching down for the blankets that they must have shoved to the foot of the bed. He pulled the covers over them before lying on his side across from Kairi, who slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers as she snuggled closer to him. The two of them spent some time simply holding each other close and watching the stars drift over them. Sora felt himself beginning to fall into an easy slumber when Kairi’s soft voice stirred him awake:

“So… What are you going to do with this thing?”

“Mm?”

She lazily waved a hand over them, indicating the projected star chart that stretched across the dark ceiling.

“Well… I’m _supposed_ to take it to Master Aqua—and I’m gonna do that,” he added, catching Kairi’s raised eyebrow. “I just thought you might want to see it first.”

A gentle breath of a laugh. “I love it. Thanks for thinking of me.”

Sora lifted her hand so he could hold it to his lips. “I always am.”

They both fell into a comfortable silence as the worlds continued to float above them. Sora listened to Kairi’s breathing gradually slow into sleep, and his last conscious thought before drifting away with her was that the stars had never looked lovelier than they had with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering: yes, I ganked the map from Treasure Planet to use as a backdrop for this fic (with some color changes). I kept going back and forth over whether or not I wanted this story to be pure fluff with some plot sprinkled in or just straight-up smut, and... Well...
> 
> Anyway, happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed whatever this was!


End file.
